


明珠代目(eyes replaced by pearls )

by Sophieeeee



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jem决定再也不忍受这些破事了，Kieren拒绝相信有什么话题是不适合开玩笑的，而Simon正在尝试转型。幸好他们都能够有效地沟通，不然事情有可能会变得很糟糕——哦，等等。【翻译】明珠代目(eyes replaced by pearls by TheWrongKindOfPC )





	明珠代目(eyes replaced by pearls )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eyes replaced by pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122132) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> 这个故事原本的题目是《Kieren Walker的不宜逗乐事项指南》（"Kieren Walker's guide to things you don't joke about"），但是它很快就偏离了原本的主题。《明珠代目》（"Eyes replaced by pearls"）取自《荒原》（"The Wasteland"），因为没有什么能让我相信Simon在他痛苦的青年时期不曾大量阅读艾略特。  
> 超级万分感谢我绝赞的beta们，shinygreenwords 和 la_dissonance，他们帮助我，使一切在掌控之中——你们是最棒的。  
> 注意：没有对应的文章警告，但是正如你们可以预料到的，这篇小说确实包含了许多这部作品涉及的内容，不过我仍然认为我应该提醒一下：自杀心理描写和自杀后创伤，糟糕的幽默，提及恐同，以及PTSD描述。尽管如此，随着这篇ITF小说的进展，我想它其实挺治愈的？  
> -  
> （译者）如果你喜欢这篇文的话，希望你能够前往原作为作者点一个kudos，或者留下评论。

 

Jem认为，她的哥哥有一个非常特定的 _类型_ ——很明显Kieren从被那些对他影响不好的家伙所吸引，垂直过渡到和那种有一天会被一个你绝对不想反抗的权威人物命令杀掉他的男性交往的范畴。这年头你不会觉得自己能够遇到这样的人，不过，Kieren就是这种非凡的能力。当Maxine Martin歇斯底里地咆哮着门徒应该解决首位复生者（Jem可以听出她话语里所强调的词语），即使只正式见过他一次，Jem仍然很确定所谓门徒所指的除了Simon以外别无他人。她想着他是如何碰巧出现在墓地，以及她看到的那柄小刀，在他把Kieren推离子弹时从他的手里掉了出来。她想着Kieren在午餐时对Gary讲述的故事，关于他的复生， _十二点的钟声敲响，你孤身一人，_ 想着Kieren说 _我纯粹就是在胡说八道_ 时的语调。

她想着一直以来仅有的两个能够辨别出那个语调的人是她和Rick Macy， 这也使得她成为了剩下的那个活着并且能够完完全全确定Kieren说的“午夜钟声万物寂静”是完全的鬼扯的人。Simon把它当真了。

他为她的哥哥挡了子弹，但在这之前，他正准备杀了他。

直到她和Simon当面对质之前，Jem并没有发掘出“来自更高权威的指令”这一部分内容，但是她想她大概可以自己从谜团中找到答案——门徒不会从凭空出现，毕竟，他们肯定是什么玩意儿 _的_ 门徒，并且从他仔细端详Kieren的方式来看，很明显任何Simon脑子里正在思考的暴力念头并不是他自己的想法。

Jem现在或多或少是一团糟，她认为自己也许正在逐渐失去控制，她害怕自己可能会无法控制自己的头脑，但是有一件事情她始终坚持，并且自Kieren死亡以后——在那之前或之后，Jem从未深深感到自己被抛弃或者如此无助——她会倾注所有的精力去做的，就是保护她的人，而她在许多年前（许多天、周、月前）已停止反抗的可怕事实是，Kieren仍然是她的人，即使是现在，即使是这样。他是那个照顾她的哥哥，也是那个离开她的哥哥，而她不会让他再次受到伤害。

Maxine Martin说她可怜的弟弟被困在深深的地下，远离她的地方，把这个当做袭击所有现存复生者的理由，而所有Jem所能想到的——怒火中烧并且毫不犹豫地想到的是—— _那我的哥哥呢？_

而且，她不会再一次袖手旁观他在一段关系中，因为距离过近而不能看清以致毁掉他自己。或许这不是她应该插手的事情，但是见鬼去吧，这绝不可能阻止她。

那么，这一事务中排列第一的事项，是与Simon对质。

“你必须告诉他。”她说，她的声音里透露着一股子的不容置疑。

Simon点头，但是说道：“不过，还没到时候，好吗？葬礼之后。”这听起来像是一个合情合理的请求，即使其中有什么东西让Jem感到愤怒，她不喜欢这种推迟去做一件必须要做的事情的想法。

这是她性格里的一部分，她想，从Kieren那里得来的，或者他从她那里——或许是某种他们一起培养起来的东西。他们的父母从来不喜欢对质，尤其是爸爸。有些东西你从父母那里得来，Jem心想，然而有些你则会去抵抗。她很确信她和Kieren两个人这两方面都做了，特别是在这件事上。

总体而言，他们都不喜欢说话旁敲侧击，并且他们都喜欢直面不可避免之事，因为自从他们决定这个世界还算可以之后，他们认为唯一活下来的方式就是大张旗鼓地活着。Jem想她从来就不应该吃惊于那个向她推荐了重金属的哥哥，最终疲于为了他人的舒适而在伪装下行走。Kieren从来不是一个善于为了Roarton而假装平凡的人。

当然，他在复生之后做的事情稍微动摇了他，但是他依然按照自己的意愿，坚持直接去了Lisa的父母的家。他依然看着他们的眼睛然后告诉他们他做了什么，并且在当时，甚至在Jem能够确确实实地再次相信他之前，她能够看出来这令他那样地难过。他并没有等待一个更容易的时间，因为他知道，并且Jem也知道，事情的真相从来不轻松。这并不意味着这一切都不重要。

然后这个男人，这个Kieren带回家和他们的父母一起吃午饭的人，希望能够等到一个更容易的时间点来告诉Kieren一件极其重要的事情。Jem决定她能够允许这么做，部分因为 _她_ 当然不想做那个不得不告诉Kier的人，但是她希望Simon知道这与她对他的看法没有任何关系。

下一个事项——在Kieren犹豫不决、满怀恐惧地告诉她关于蓝色赦免、关于试图在那个药控制他之前把自己绑在一座坟墓的门上这样他就不能跑去伤害任何人之后——下一件事绝对是甩了Gary。

-

在Amy的那个业务举办的前一天，Kieren在殡仪馆外偶然遇见了Frankie Kirby——在当时，那感觉像是一场意外，但事后Simon承认她问了他能够在哪里找到Kieren，所以她大概已经在那附近转悠了一阵子。

Kieren和Frankie不是很熟。她生前在Jem的班上读书——并且显然她现在又回到了那里，学习Jem青少年时期在自卫队而错过的课程——Kieren死的时候她还活着，所以他甚至不太清楚是什么导致了她的死亡。他曾经有一两次在平房周围看到她和Simon的其他追随者在一起，但她总是群体里一个十分安静的存在，而不是那些贡献卓越的人。 _年轻，_ Kieren心想， _她看起来很年轻。_

现在，她朝着他往殡仪馆前楼梯的路线行进，脸上沾着浅色的头发，一小截白色的牙齿担忧地咬着下嘴唇，她看起来目标明确，他很确定她并不只是往他的大致方向漫步，所以他稍微慢下脚步，转身面向她。

“你是Kieren Walker，”她说的是事实，但这也并不是什么新鲜事，并且唯一阻止Kieren在花费了一个下午的时间，确保殡仪馆的协议与Amy内容丰富且详细的事项安排以及宾客名单保持一致后没有说出什么尖刻的回应的，是她看起来如同一个迷茫少年的表情。“Simon说你正在安排Amy的葬礼。”

“是她自己安排的，”Kieren说，他举起一只手上展开的遗嘱，纸页在飘动。“我只是执行的人，我觉得。”他感到自己不由自主地露出一点点笑容，变得有一些悲伤。“我想我自己安排的任何葬礼都远不能达到Amy的标准，你知道的。”

这让Frankie的表情放松了一秒钟，露出一个小小的笑容，然后紧绷回那幅高深莫测的不安，接着她问他：“我能和你说一会儿话吗？不是——”她焦躁不安地往街道周围瞟了一眼，“不是这里，某个比较私密的地方？”

Kieren不知道该怎么应对这个，但是他觉得同意也不会有什么不妥，“当然。一般而言我会建议咱们去找个地方喝咖啡，这个时间点那里应该挺安静，不过反正你或者我又不是真的可以喝得下咖啡之类的。”

“我们可以，”Frankie犹豫地说，“我是说，当然不是去喝咖啡，但是我们可以去哪里，我有时候确实喜欢抱着一些温暖的东西。”

Kieren仍然不确定发生了什么事，但是他点点头，带着一种类似于放弃的麻木心想 _大概想要找一个人聊一聊Amy_ ，然后他们转身朝那座咖啡馆走去，那个在他模糊的记忆中上一次他不管出于何种原因知道或者需要咖啡因的时候去的地方。他们在沉默中沿着自他上一次经过后变化不小的街道走着，他苦涩地想，已经超过五年了。

幸运的是，他记忆中的地方仍然开着，并且仍然和他记忆中的一样安静得令人昏昏欲睡——Kieren对这个地方最美好的回忆，是他和Rick能够在这里见面，并且完全不会撞见Rick的爸爸。

即使是现在，即使她绝对不会喝它，而且即使喝了也无法尝出味道，Frankie点的既不是茶也不是咖啡，而是一杯热可可。 _年轻_ ，Kieren提醒自己，他的心脏不舒服地抽动。

Frankie发现他正看着自己，于是低下头。“我想——有时候我想我几乎可以闻到它，这是不是很傻？”

Kieren摇摇头。他知道Shirley或者甚至Simon能够对此说点什么，关于神经替林刺激脑部的不同部位以及不同人的大脑是不一样的，关于对此问题我们仍然知之甚少。Kieren在他的心中搜寻能够对这个女孩说的话，但是“这不傻”是他所能想到的全部，他轻声说着，手指保护性地围绕着他自己的小杯黑咖啡，领着她往后面一扇高高的小窗户下的座位走去。

他们到了之后，Frankie看起来并不是很清楚自己想说什么，她做了一个失败的、沉默的尝试，然后把热可可举到脸前，几乎接触到她的嘴唇，接着又放回桌子上。

“我帮助过她，你知道。”Frankie最后说。

但是，Kieren不知道，他试着理解她是什么意思，但是他有点茫然。“Amy？我不知道你们两个以前有往来，但是我很肯定——”

“不是，”Frankie打断他，但是她听起来脆弱、犹豫。“我帮助过 _她_ 。那个——那个老巫婆。那个杀了Amy的人。Martin女士。”

Kieren已经注意到了，并且从Frankie游移不定的声音，从这些天来没有一件事情的真相是显而易见的这个事实推断，这背后有更多的故事，但是在一呼吸的时间里，如果他还需要呼吸的话，他允许自己感到愤怒。他用过去两天的时间为他死后结交的最好的朋友组织了一场葬礼，而他仍然没有办法摆脱和上一个朋友的墓碑讲话的习惯。现在Bill死了，Martin女士被赶走了，他还没有为自己小心翼翼封存的怒火找到一个发泄的出口，而Frankie就在这里，从不知道什么地方蹦出来，把自己摆成一个靶子。

Kieren已经注意到了，并且从Frankie游移不定的声音，从这些天来没有一件事情的真相是显而易见的这个事实推断，这背后有更多的故事，但是在一呼吸的时间里，如果他还需要呼吸的话，他允许自己感到愤怒。他用过去两天的时间为他死后结交的最好的朋友组织了一场葬礼，而他仍然没有办法摆脱和上一个朋友的墓碑讲话的习惯。现在Bill死了，Martin女士被赶走了，他还没有为自己小心翼翼封存的怒火找到一个发泄的出口，而Frankie就在这里，从不知道什么地方蹦出来，把自己摆成一个靶子。

她一定从他的表情中看出了什么，因为她踌躇着，“我不觉得我帮助她做了——那件事。对Amy的事情。我告诉她Zoe和那些人正在计划什么。我告诉她Simon说先知让他们做准备。”Frankie和他说话的声音里带着恳求，“我当时不知道后来会发生什么，但是我看到了新闻，我知道他们有时候会做什么，蓝色赦免、那辆公车。我不是一直喜欢这里的人做的事情，但是这并不意味着我想要 _那种事_ 发生。然后她说她要让治疗中心把我带走。”Frankie轻声结束了她的话，Kieren感到对这个女孩的所有愤怒都随之消散了。

“听起来你当时处在一个危急关头，”他说，试图表现出同情。“我不介意，你知道，但是我很好奇，你为什么告诉 _我_ ？”Kieren听着他刚说出口的话畏缩了一下，但是他不打算把它收回——这个问题当然成立。

“我不——我不知道，”Frankie说。“但是我已经想了好一阵子。我告诉Simon我有些事情想要说，关于Amy，我想他一定以为我说的是Amy的葬礼。而且我——我不确定我想告诉他我要说的。我某种程度上，呃，背叛了ULA。然后他反应挺激烈的。”Frankie往下看。Kieren有种感觉，如果她体内有血液流动，她会脸红。

“他确实是，”Kieren同意，“但是我认为你没必要对于告诉他感到紧张。他某种程度上和ULA分裂了，现在，而且我想他理解你当时处于一种不太好的处境。” _他最好能够理解_ ，Kieren在心中补充。他仍然在渐渐摸索Simon行事，但是他基本上相信Simon会同情这个女孩。她实际上还只是一个孩子（他死的时候她和Kieren的宝贝妹妹同龄），她原本就不应该陷入这样的处境。

Frankie点头。“所以，你觉得我 _应该_ 告诉他？”她问。“或者，我不知道，也许告诉警察，或者别的什么人？”

Kieren耸耸肩膀。“如果你想，我猜？我的意思是说Simon。如果你认为这样做能让你更好过一些，你可以和Simon说说，我打赌是这样。不要去找警察，虽然——我不认为他们能从中得到什么有用信息，而且老实说，Frankie，即使政治环境看上去好像好点了，我不觉得从警察那里引起这么多关注是个好主意。”

Frankie点头，忧虑的脸被纸杯边缘挡着，看上去心不在焉。“好吧。”她笑了一下，声音短促尖锐，几乎带着放松。“当时这看上去是一件大事，不是吗？全是阴谋诡计。但是说真的，其实只是她强迫我和一群一点真相都没有靠近的家伙到处探听一些甚至最后都没有发生的事情，而她甚至没有试着去阻止他们。”

Kieren用他的纸杯和她的相碰，做了一个无声的干杯。“后来看起来事情就是这样发展的。我明天会在墓园看到你吗？”Frankie点头。“带一些会使你想起她的东西，如果你想的话。我们会把它们扔到棺材上，和她一起埋葬。‘就像我是一个法老，但是不需要杀了我所有的侍从和我一起离开，’她说的。”

Frankie又笑了起来，这一次带着一些哽咽，然后她说，“我会的。”

“这很棒。”Kieren在他们走向门口的时候说，并且他惊讶地发现自己真的是这样想的——和新认识的人聊天很棒，这是一点，并且是和一位对他无所求的人，总之，除了一双倾听的耳朵。她并不期待曾经的他，因为她之前从未认识他，并且她并不期待——好吧，他不知道Simon在他身上期盼些什么，除了那些东西是混乱、宏大以及过于复杂的，而这些东西显然并不是Frankie所需要的。上一个他能想到的，和他相处的时候抱有这样温暖的缺乏期盼的态度的人，他想，是Amy。这并不存在什么明显的相似，因为Amy的暖意更加明亮，但是现在，和Frankie坐在一起，他能够感受到两人间些许的相似之处。

她听到的时候看起来和他一样惊讶。“你为什么这么好？”她问道，她听起甚至有些孤独，对此太过严肃，这让Kieren在回答之前花了点时间严肃地思考了自己的答案。

“因为你和我妹妹年纪一样。”他嘲笑自己。“这个答案听起来很蠢，不是吗？但是你和Jem，你们都陷入对于你们来说太复杂的事情，但是人们似乎忘记了这并不意味着你们还小。”他停下来，考虑了一下自己说的话暗示了什么，以及它听起来是什么样子的，然后，“我也是，我想。但是我猜我只是做了我希望别人能够对Jem做的事情，如果她需要和什么人谈一谈。再有，我喜欢你。”他在末尾抛出这句话——他很确定他就是这么想的，而这让她笑了起来。

“谢谢，”Frankie对他道谢，又说，“我们葬礼见。”

-

在Kieren告诉她Simon试图劝说他在葬礼后一起离开小镇之后，Jem对Simon的评价降得更低了——他不愿意展开一场艰难的谈话，然后他又拖延时间隐瞒重要信息，而Jem刚打算放过其中一点。

虽然如此，Kieren误解了她的表情，他对她说：“嘿，不，Jem，我哪里也不去——我不会，不管怎么说，我说我不会再逃跑的时候是认真的，但是——我不会再把你留下来面对这些，好吧，所有这些事情。”

他的意思是Henry，还有其他事情，关于那些她一直试着不要去想的事情，关于她不应该想当然地轻易判断Simon想要做什么，这不会改变那个事实，即对于Henry来说， _她就是凶手_ 。

她心想这让她更加理解Kieren第一次回家时的举动，确实。

没有任何的办法能够带来安慰，而且，大多数时候，连Kieren似乎并不责怪她这个事实也不能。似乎 _没有一个_ 知道这件事的人责怪她，但是Kieren是不一样的。Gary和Martin女士不责怪她，因为他们觉得，即使这是个意外，即使Jem并不希望发生这种事，Henry的死是正当的。

Kieren不这么认为，因为他更加理解，因为他和Henry是一样的，并且，因为可怕的是，Henry的命运也有可能 _是_ 他的（仅这个念头就让她感到难过——都比她杀了Henry Lonsdale这个事实已经造成的痛苦更加难过，每一次）。那晚当Jem从舞会上回来时Kieren在家，距离世界开始分崩离析已经超过一年了，他是第一个知道Henry亲了她的人，而他仍然出于未知的原因并不责怪她。

“没有人应该在十六岁的时候陷入你当时的处境，Jem，”他告诉她。“没有人应当面对这一切，真是令人震惊，没有条例和项目来帮助HVF（注：人类志愿军）的老兵们。就好像他们以为如果他们给你一块勋章，他们就可以对你们甩手不管了。”Kieren也许站在她的立场上而有点暴躁了，基于他在“世界上最尴尬的周日午餐™”上明确表达了自己对HVF的想法，这让她毫无防备地感到温暖。

有一次她也这样告诉了他，然后他说，“并不是说我不明白当时的情况需要这样的存在。那时候还没有治疗方法，而乡村显然没有得到足够的帮助或者保护——这真是令人惊讶——所以必须有人来做些什么。你们实际上做的很棒，Jem。我不能忍受的是Gary，你知道，他的态度。就好像他可以自鸣得意，愉快地说一些他杀人的事情，而我——我睡不着，因为我晚上睡不着，我闭上眼睛后能够看到他们的脸，Jem，好几个小时，。”

所以Kieren并不责怪他，他只希望她能够得到帮助——他说的，所以Jem知道他是认真的。“很好。”她对他说，因为她很高兴。她不曾担心他离开，因为她的脑袋里没有足够的空间存放更多的忧虑，但是她很高兴自己能够得到不需要担心的保证。

“你对Judas（注：犹大）也是这样说的？”她咕哝着，她已经说得太多了，但是Kieren一定以为这是因为她不希望他离开，因为他点头说，“当然。”用那种他在Rick自从孩提时期以来做了什么没脑子的事情时为他辩护的那种“谈谈那个男孩”的语调，“他只是担心，Jem。他与所有僵尸解放军（注：ULA）支持者争吵——我不认为他们喜欢这个，而且他们确实挺能恶心人，你记得的。再有，你能想象在所有的地方里选择，你会因为除了生长在这里而有所牵挂以外的原因想要留在Roarton吗？”

“所以他要离开了？”Jem问道，她希望自己突然间的轻快不会暴露在声音里。这会使她所有的麻烦迎刃而解。

“不，”Kieren回答，他的声音安静而满意，“他会和我待在一起。”

-

Kieren坚持和Jem一起往返心理治疗，或许是因为，是Kieren和她一起找到父母，在她颤抖着声音向他们解释问什么她需要开始心理治疗（甚至在法庭强制执行之前）的时候握着她的手， 也许同样是因为他是她噩梦里的东西中的一员，但是他们不会谈及这一部分。Jem不介意有陪伴，真的，但是她仍然稍作抱怨以挽回面子——什么样的妹妹会让人以为她会在自己被人暗示需要他人陪伴才能去其他地方的时候感到满意？

然而，周四的时候当她没有看到Kieren在那里，她承认，她有点慌张了。她尚不熟悉这一切，绝对没有心情迎接一个惊喜，而没有看到Kieren出现在她期待的地方足以让她心跳加快，直到她看到他倚靠在旁边建筑的墙上。

他并非独自一人；Simon也靠着墙，一只手撑在Kieren脑袋的边上。他的表情看起来很真诚，在某个疯狂的瞬间她怀疑他是不是终于告诉他了——但不是，Kieren正在微笑，所以他并没有。他抬起眼睛看到了她，举起一只手谨慎地打招呼，Kieran也转身看向她，他的表情仍然十分快乐。

“Jem！”他喊道，“你今晚应该来平房，Simon说有一场流星雨。”

从Simon有些苦恼的表情来看，Jem怀疑这个邀请的对象并不包括全家人，但是在他试图不告而别后她仍然有一点疑心，所以Jem并不打算让他摆脱自己。而另一边，Kieren还咧着嘴，为了自己的男朋友有除了死亡相关的诗歌以及与恐怖主义极端组织密切往来以外的爱好，她能在他的笑容里看到愉快的放松。

“好的，”她答应道，“反正Simon和我也该聊聊天了。”

她让自己听起来有些含沙射影，而Simon依旧瞄准她的含有威胁的眼睛睁大了， _是的，_ 她站在他的角度想着， _要么你今晚做这件事要么我就会知道原因了。_

当然，那天晚上的话题从那件事情上稍微偏离了，但是这可以接受。Jem是一个士兵，她习惯于把未预见的困难考虑在内。然而那天晚上事情的发展依然在某种程度上令她感到惊讶。

-

“我只是想让你知道，”Kieren说，“这应该是我做过的最傻的事情。而我曾经殉情自杀，所以，你懂的，评判门槛已经很高了。”

Jem笑起来——更像是那种呛到的嗤笑而不是真正的大笑，但听到这个仍然令人感到宽慰，因为Kieren真的成功忘记了她在那儿，而这是那种她处于听力范围内时他设法不开玩笑的话题。成为不死者中的一员激发了他某种残忍的幽默感，这种幽默感显然是一名参与对战所爱之人复活尸体的战争的青年士兵不能体会的。Kieren试着在这个问题上更加敏感，尤其是现在她似乎决定站在他的阵营上，对抗一切敌人——不得不一直做出这样的选择对她而言很艰难，他知道。从他们还是孩子时就是这样，而镇上毛头小伙子那老套的奚落唯一的理由就是模糊的 _不一样_ 的感觉——现在这个选择只会更加艰难，因为这次他们有实实在在的证据可以表达不满了。

Simon没有笑，不过，Simon不经常笑，反正不经常大笑出声。但是他朝Kieren嘲讽地微笑，眼角苍白的皮肤皱起。

“啊，得了，”他回答，他听起来有那么一瞬间就像是个正常人，当他说话的时候他的语调和姿势里没有一丝一毫关于更高的追求或敦促任何人投身伟大事业的蛛丝马迹，“你不能说什么‘我从来没有跳过舞’，然后以为我会对此无动于衷。”

“是啊，这样的话他会是个怎样的男朋友啊？”Jem高声说道，她蜷缩成了一个球，膝盖收拢到胸前。“这太 _悲哀_ 了，Kier，连我都跳过舞，而我大部分少的年生活都是在一个游击队里度过的。”

Kieren对此不得不报以微笑——他猜想自己是不是不知不觉间打开了一扇闸门，泄露出所有他们能够用来评价对方的毫无品味的粗俗话语。他也许同样是为了那个词， _男朋友_ ，他们之前从来没有这样说过，但是这个词奇异地适合他们自从遇见后就断断续续地进行着，并且每次进行时都格外激烈的事情，这比其他任何事情都要棒，而且Simon并不否认这一点。他决定不要指明她说的那种跳舞和 _华尔兹_ 的区别。

“好吧，但是，在这里？”取而代之的是他的疑问，他扫视微微倾斜的屋顶， Amy那饱经风霜的平房笼罩于夜色之下。“现在？”

“没有比现在更合适的时候了，”Jem赞同道，说实话，她有些太过于享受当下了，不过她是那个只需要哼着华尔兹舞曲拍子的人，而不是那个不得不在屋顶上跳舞的人。“活在当下，Kier。”

“你的意思是说，‘死在当下’？”他努力做出尝试，而她咯咯笑着回答，“你只能活一次或者两次。大概不能更多了，无论如何。”

Simon看着他们，脸上带着快乐而困惑的表情，这很好，总体而言，简单轻松，Kieren发誓这是唯一他向Simon伸出手做第二次尝试的原因。“好吧，”他说，“但是你保证你不会把我带到屋顶下面，嘿。我知道我们大概不能再死一次了，但是我没有兴趣知道我们能不能从二十英尺高的地方摔下来然后原地复活。”

“我保证，我会看好你，”Simon和往常一样严肃正经地说。Kieren正学着不要为此感到困扰，他正学着理解这就是Simon的一部分，并且，尽管有时候这份认真有些过于夸张了，它们并非是不诚恳的。

Simon看向Jem然后点头，她开始哼一些Kieren隐约记得是他们非常小的时候在教堂听到的曲子，Kieren非常确定那不是华尔兹的曲调，但是Simon对此什么也没说，而是用自己的手握住Kieren的，在Jem跑调的旋律里在属于自己的节拍下踏出一步，“一——二——三，一——二——三，一——二——三。”

Kieren随着数出的节拍移动，不太关心舞步，而是将更多的注意力集中在Simon前额线条的轮廓，他移动时的精确性，以及Jem在背后时不时呛到一般的笑声。此时此刻跳舞是最不重要的事情，Kieren想着，这也是他能够坚持到最后一刻的唯一理由。

“你在哪学会这个的？”他轻声问Simon。Simon通常只会把揭露自己的过去当做一种在追随者中建立融洽关系的手段，并且自从这些天他成为一个没有先知的门徒，一般而言他不是那么主动提起自己的个人经历。

他回答的时候没有看向他，但是他松开了握着Kieren的手，轻轻放在了Kieren的后背，隔着Kieren的衬衫轻薄的布料传来一个几乎难以察觉的触感，不带着活人鲜血的温度。“学校，”他回答，声音轻柔而嘲讽。“天主教学校，所有那些逝去的日子里怀旧的东西。我总是喜欢这些，但是——跳舞——这很奇怪，因为当时很多东西我都不喜欢。”

Kieren微笑着，然后大笑起来，大概这就是他摔倒的原因，他的视线越过屋顶看向在地面上铺展而开的建筑里亮起的灯。

-

Simon越过Kieren的肩膀看向Jem，脑袋微微歪着，他的脸上明晃晃地写着疑问。 _他想知道我会不会坚持让他做那件事_ ，她想，并且她能够明白Simon一直未说出口的理由——如果Simon说出了那个让Jem紧紧尾随以确保他告诉她的哥哥的那件事，当下这舒适的轻松愉悦就会被打破。

另一方面，距葬礼结束已经有好几周了，Simon很显然正在拖延。这可以理解——对于这件事，Jem也不想告诉Kiren，这就是为什么她让Simon来撕下绷带而不是她自己的原因，并且她甚至不是那个准备用他献祭于某个邪教的狂热幻想的人。Kieren近来似乎坚定多了，比起他刚——好吧，比其他刚回来的时候。Jem不希望他失去这份坚定，但是他有权利知道。

Kieren趔趄了一下，大笑着说，“好吧，我想这就够了，”然后Jem用她在战争中培养出来的那个坚决强硬的“不要给我耍花样”的表情紧盯着Simon。然后她点点头，在他身上锁定自己的视线，直到Simon点头回应。

“Kier，”他说，“有些事情你应该知道。”他的语调的严肃与话题内容相符，这似乎有点吓到Kieren了，毕竟他还不知道要说的是什么。

“好吧，”他笑着答应道，在他被半月映照的脸上，从Jem的角度看起来他的表情定格在一种友好的迷惑上。“不过，想要进去说吗？我觉得我们当中有血流的人，”这时他转身看向Jem，“大概已经感觉有点冷了。”

Jem感到自己的嘴唇弯起，为了他最近又开始对她扮演大哥哥的角色——循序渐进地，就好像他不确定她会对此作何反应，但是坚定不移地，就像是在Amy的葬礼上那个破除了她甚至不记得自己竖立起了的屏障的拥抱。

“我还好，”她尝试着，小声说道。

“好的，冰雪皇后，让我们忘掉你正在打冷战，”他告诉她，“你的工作是喝掉上次那些妈妈带过来用于招待Simon访客的茶，要不然她就会发现我们 _其实_ 从来都没有访客，然后开始担心。你知道当她觉得我们变得反社会的时候会发生什么。”

Jem确实知道，因为这是她和Kieren自从幼儿时期就互相交换的问题。Sue总是担忧自己的孩子表现出独处倾向的行为，而近来她似乎不知道应该更担心哪一个孩子了。Jem想要控诉Kieren的逃跑，控诉他在心中已经基本上算是和Simon住在一起了，而他甚至只认识了他几周而已，但是在这里强行提起这一点会非常尴尬，Jem或许说话直言不讳，但是她并不 _残忍_ 。“当然，”她同意，“茶就很好。”

-

Kieren不傻，他知道有什么事情发生了。从一件事就可以发现这点，因为Jem看着Simon的时候表情紧绷得几乎啪啪作响，而Simon的声音变得更低沉严肃。Kieren知道这不会是一场轻松的谈话，即使不知道他将要听到什么，他有预感这很重要。他并非试图去改变话题，他只是他妈的不想待在屋顶上听这个不管是什么的事情。

所以他在气氛已经破裂而两个人都非常搞笑地极力表现出这只是一场普通谈话的时候，把自以为表现得隐秘又随意的Jem和Simon推进屋里。Kieren走到Amy从没用过的厨房，现在这是Simon的厨房了，但Amy似乎随时会从角落里冒出来，他在这里泡自己不能喝的茶，即使他几乎不能感受到而那温暖的感觉，然而这某种程度上带来了安慰。

Jem喊道，“Kier，放下那该死的茶，”但是这时水开始沸腾，所以他把它从炉盘上拿下来然后倒水，走回房间时把它塞进Jem的手中。他转向Simon然后问道，“好吧，所以你想要告诉我什么？”

“ _想要_ 这个词太夸张了，”Simon喃喃自语，但是Kieren早已经为这个无论是什么的事情做好了准备，他现在不打算让Simon脱身。

“所以是‘需要’，对吗？”Kieren试着。

“某种程度上。”Simon瞟向Jem，不管是什么事情，他的小妹妹也陷入其中，而Kieren不喜欢这个念头。任何能让Jem和Simon同时感到紧张的都不可能是好消息。“有些事情我没有告诉你，你的妹妹认为我应该告诉你。不过首先，我还没有告诉你的唯一原因是这件事已经没有意义了。我不——我和那件事没有关系了，我想成为一个不一样的人，我想摆脱它。”

Simon的表情带着恳求，而某一部分的Kieren想要去安慰，想要说 _没事，没关系的，请不要告诉我，你现在是什么人比你仅仅一周以前是什么样的人更重要，_ 但是他足够了解自己，知道他的父亲热衷于否认说话会引起糟糕的事情，而他的爸爸在过去的几年被迫一次又一次地面对这个事实。如果他能够做到，Kieren就能够应对Simon要说的任何事。

“告诉我，”Kieren说，然后Simon告诉他了。

-

他们为Henry进行了一场审判。或者应该是说为了Henry而对Jem进行了一场审判。Jem在心里想着，一边看着Kieren脸上的表情随着Simon的话语渐渐坠入一片空白。那是一场糟糕透顶的审判，唯一热衷于宣判有罪的似乎是某个来自ULA分支的、好像被Henry的妈妈极端憎恶的控方律师。几乎没有任何人愿意或者能够证明什么事实，没有找到尸体，并且如果Jem没有认罪的话，也许无法达成任何有意义的判决结果。而即便如此，她最多不过因为可减轻惩罚的过失杀人情节被判缓刑，强制辅导，或社区服务，因为她是一个未成年人，或者别的什么类似的理由。

Jem看着Kieren的脸上逐渐显露出领悟的神情，希望自己能够感受到一些别的，而不是类似于她等待判决结果时那种微弱而寒冷的感觉。如果她能够认为自己是正确的就好了，但是当Simon祈求的时候她甚至在传遍四肢的柔软、沉重的麻木之上体验到罪恶感，“我没有，Kieren——现在回头看，我想我永远做不到。”

“但是你想过，”Kieren确认道，他的声音听起来很遥远。“你当时甚至做了计划。你以为你能够得到你想要的——”

“让我们所有人都的到我们想要的、需要的，我以为——先知会拯救我们，”Simon说，而即使是对他完全不了解的Jem，都知道他本意的的确确不是为自己辩解。

“你以为那将会给你你想要的，”Kieren重复道，听起来不像是他没有听清楚，而更像是他拒绝听，“于是你想要牺牲另一个人类——另一个，无论如何，像我们这样的，一个有感知能力但在这件事上没有选择权的同类。”

一段时间后，Simon点头，Jem不得不承认，也许在对Kieren坦白这件事上他忸忸怩怩，但是现在他开了头，他并未试图扭曲事实，或者否认任何他说出的话。

Kieren越过Simon的肩膀捕捉到Jem的眼神，问她。“确实让你对于我对男人的品味产生了疑惑，是不是？”

Jem局促对他笑着，回复道，“也许这是个家族特质？”有时她想念Gary，或者至少，她怀念她曾经对他的情感，但是客观考察，Jem能够发现Gary作为一个情人同样是一个值得三思的选择。

-

“也许吧，”Kieren同意Jem，他强迫自己的表情放松一些，这样Jem能够确定他并没有 _她_ 参与这件事而对她生气。然后他转头面对Simon紧张的脸，叹了一口气说道，“而 _你_ 可以停止盯着我，好像我要把你的脑袋要下来一样——或把你的脑壳撕开，我想，并不是说这对你有什么意义，总而言之。”

当Simon的眼神从地面提起与Kieren相接，他的表情是踌躇的。“我只是——我不知道你在想什么，Kier，”他说，并且，啊，Kieren确实 _喜欢_ 这个，Simon的声音如何缠绕着他使用多年的、熟悉的小名，在他还是个孩子的时候他的父母曾经呼唤着这个昵称喊他回去吃晚饭，那时还是婴孩的Jem几乎在学会自己的名字的时候就掌握了这个音节。

当Rick回来的时候，他称呼Kieren _Ren_ 而那就好像回到了一个只有他们两个人的房间——Kieren并不认为自从Rick离开之前有人这样叫过他。

 _就像是Rick_ 现在他想着，带着一丝苦涩， _必须是特殊的，必须选择一个和别人都不一样的昵称。_

但是这不公平，Kieren知道这不公平，知道那些关于Rick的事情——没有其他人使用的昵称，其他人不得进入的山洞（在他们都是孩子的时候，有一次Kieren允许Jem跟着他一起，而他很生气）——与自我意识没有太多的关系，而更多的是为了建立他们两个和世界之间的屏障，而那屏障隔出的空间，与他人生的其他时候不同，是Rick创造的唯一能够与Kieren在一起且感到安全的方法。

Kieren曾经放任他这样做，并且曾经他希望那个仅容纳他们两人的小小宇宙带来一切Rick能够给予他的，以及许许多多Rick无法给予他的东西，而这最终适得其反，当Rick离开他，一开始是离开了Kieren的生活然后是离开了这个世界，他留下Kieren站在属于他们二人独自创造的世界里——或者最起码，只剩下Kieren和他的负罪感，永远独自留在这山洞里，他感到孤独，而死亡在那时看起来像是一个简单的答案，因为他无法想到更多其他的了。

Kieren认识Simon的时间不长，但他最棒的一点就是他似乎总是与他所喜欢的那些截然相反，就好像他愿意成为Kieren现有生活的一部分，而不是想要为他建立起一个与当下世界相区别的地方。

“我甚至都不明白我现在知不知道自己在想些什么，”Kieren有些沮丧地承认道。“你以为 _我是_ 首位复生者？”他抬头看向现在正盯着地面满脸愧疚的Simon。 _他理当如此_ ，Kieren心想，但愧疚并不完全意味着Simon知道到底事情错在哪里。“嘿，”他再次尝试，这一次更加轻柔，“让我告诉你一个故事。”

Simon抬头看着他，眼睛睁大，说：“你不用——”

“我知道我不用，”Kieren告诉他，“我想要。这是我们将来必须要解决的事情，不是吗？听其他人的故事。让我告诉你一个故事，关于我的死亡的部分原因。”

如果他要这么做，Kieren无法看着Jem，他就是没有办法。他不确定她为什么选择出席这段谈话，但是很明显她确实毫不犹豫地做出了选择，所以她能够应对其带来的后果，

“你看，一方面，那个人肯定是我。是 _我做的_ ，而现在，”Kieren的笑像是能够切断他的喉咙，“ _我_ 是那个必须面对后果的人，这不是大部分成功的自杀涉及到的内容，我告诉。”

“但是另一方面，这似乎是一个几乎被遗忘的结论，你知道吗？因为我 _当然_ 对Rick的死感到负有责任，以至于除了想念他以外，我不能再忍受那份愧疚，因为，是啊，这很傲慢很自我中心很糟糕，去认为他的死是我造成的，但是我回忆一切然后我不能、甚至无法责怪我自己，因为我明白我是如何走到哪一步的，因为从一种非常扭曲的角度而言，他的爸爸当时一直在竭力证明我应该负责，而一整个小镇都任由他这样做了。”

“对于Bill Macy，他看待这个世界的方式，他谈话的方式，使得我永远都不可能只是一个他单纯不喜欢的孩子，明白吗？我必须总是一个逐渐扩大的同性恋威胁——对他而言我是这个世界里字面意义上唯一一个把他完美无瑕的儿子拖向黑暗面的东西。所以对他来说，这大概是一个完美的理由，不仅仅是用来禁止一个15岁的孩子进入他的家，甚至是所有Bill在镇上的时候出现最多的地方，这样他永远都不用看到我，他可以假装我不存在。”

“而整个镇子里所有的人都不曾让他坐下然后对他说，‘Bill，这太疯狂了，即使真的有这么糟糕，Kieren Walker真的给Rick做了一张混刻CD，你也不能禁止那个男孩去公共商店，’或者你知道，如果任何人这样做了，我从来没有听说过这样的事情。但是，因为那是Bill Macy，你知道的。社区的顶梁柱和他妈的超级霸凌者，他们都表现得像是他有权这样做。”

“所以，你看，我当时不可能会想，‘这太可悲了，他在很远的地方死了，而我对此很难过，且如果他的爸爸没有抓到我和他正在一块儿他就不会死，但不是我让他渴望我的，也不是我让他参军入伍的，所以我的错不超过，最糟糕的情况下也不超过，百分之三十，’因为即使当时我脑袋里知道Bill明晃晃地只针对我一个人的想法里有一大堆彻彻底底的屁话，他认为Rick当时，当时与众不同的唯一原因就是我，我无法把它们从我的心中赶跑，”

Kieren停下来，试着呼吸，试着为这个短暂而疯狂的时刻加入一些观点上的平衡。

“也许这其中有一些是真的？也许如果当时我不在这里，Rick本可以结婚，生孩子，一切Bill无法应对的东西都一扫而空，直到他突然失去控制，或别的什么。或许踢完球后他会在更衣室里得到一个改变人生的口活或者其他东西，然后骄傲地出柜，在十六岁那年。谁他妈知道。”

“然而重点在于我并没有改变他，我不曾制造出他，然后Simon，” _上帝啊_ 这过于煽情了，Kieren感到他有点失控，但是他有一点要说，他将要说出的话里有一个 _重点_ ，“ _Simon_ ，同样地，我不打算为了你做任何改变。我不能。我不会。死的或是活着，或者，嗯，不死。我没有那么好，”他用一个嘲讽的笑容结束了这段话。

“或者你可以简单地告诉他你当时在周日午餐上说的是完完全全的 _屁话_ ，Kier，”Jem插嘴。她的声音里带着哭腔，这让Kieren突然间对自己产生了强烈的厌恶。她同样是正确的。她通常是正确的。

他对着Simon耸耸肩膀。“或者，我想要让Gary不好过，真的，所以我有点夸张了。我的意思是说，那 _可能_ 是真的，并且如果证明事实确实如此，我想要向你们提及一下我说过的，你知道，关于没有能力去拯救任何人，或者摧毁他们，但是老实说，我关于那晚的记忆其实非常模糊。”他感到自己的嘴唇抽搐着，露出一个漫不经心的、有些生硬的微笑。

-

（曾经有一次，Jem和Bill Macy谈到了Kieren。或者，好吧，某种程度上他们这样做了。有一天晚上，在一场异常残酷的突袭后，HVF成员里只有他们两个还醒着，坐在Macy起居室的炉火的边上，清理他们的枪，然后他看向她并说道，“你很聪明，小姑娘。除了你我想不到任何一个人能让我愿意在每一场战斗中掩护我。从没料到我会这样想，因为你的哥哥，但是——”

她在那时阻止了他，让自第一次复生后积蓄起的每一寸冷酷一点点融入她的话语，渗入她的声音，她告诉他，“你最好不要和我说起Kieren，Bill。我可以向你保证我们的观点存在分歧。”

他向她点头，带着——直到今天，她仍然会说带着尊敬，并且他们再也没有说起过。在当时，她以为她是那么地成熟，像一个大人，把过去抛在身后，而不是陷入一场无论如何都毫无意义的旧日争论之中。

现在，回想起这件事，她的喉咙深处感到酸胀。她想要回到当时，坐在火边，和Bill Macy一起，陷入友好的沉默里，接着把他推进熊熊火焰。）

-

Simon正盯着他，一脸震惊，就好像他从没有考虑过这个可能。Kieren不得不问他，“在Martin夫人以为Amy是第一位复生者之后，你难道从来没有想过我不是吗？”

“我以为——”他的语调里缺失了什么，但是Kieren并不确定那让他想要安慰Simon，还是让他愤怒，所以他保持沉默。“我以为那只是她弄错了，我的意思是——那个没有到来。”

“第二次复生？”

Simon点头，Kieren不知道自己为什么期待除此之外还有其他答案，为什么他当时那么肯定Simon不会再相信那些东西了，但是在蓝色赦免事件之后，他听到Simon告诉Zoe _那件事不会发生了_ ，当时尽管发生了这一切，他仍然暗自高兴，因为他曾确信Simon的意思是 _我们不能让这发生，我们无法预判这会发生，而且即使我们可以，我也不允许，因为我现在将和这个复生的未成年人谈恋爱的机会凌驾于某个我出于一些原因相信的永恒救赎之上。_ 如果Kieren想要这样解读的尝试，他甚至有可能感到有些受宠若惊。

但不是现在。现在他正颤抖着，为了记忆里那些虚幻的寒冷，就好像以前每当他在新闻上听到一些惊骇的消息，或者在镇子里偶遇Bill Macy。自从他死后他再也没有这样的感觉，而他对此并不怀念。他回头无助地看着Jem，却在她的回视中找不到答案。

 _好吧_ ，他心想， _因为她很理智，能够及时和那个身为潜在恐怖分子的约会对象断绝关系，所以她不会沦落到这样的境地_ 。他并不认为Simon和Gary有多么地相像，真的，但是他有自知之明，明白他大部分的判断依据来自对方的魅力，魅力以及Simon在对他的喜爱上展现出的十足的真诚。其余的部分则是因为缺乏足够的证据表明Simon本人愿意使用暴力来达到他的目标，以及 _好吧_ 。看起来他似乎判断失误了，不是吗？

当Jem打断他漫无目的的思绪的时候，他才迟缓地发现自己仍然盯着Jem，Jem的声音轻柔，她说，“来吧，Kier。我们回家。清理一下思路。”

Kieren并不确定他是否还应该做点什么，他正要这么说出口的时候Simon插话了。“等一下——我不——我不知道我现在相信什么了，”他的话语急促地冲出口，就好像他要用那些词句追上门前的Kieren。“我想这很明显。但是。我之前相信的哪些，它们是浑然一体的。你不能选择相信先知的这一部分话而不相信另一部分，不是这样的。现在我知道我不相信那些杀死首位复生者的内容，不论那是你，或Amy，或某个我从未见过的人，按照规则，这也否定了其余剩下的部分。”这时他有些虚弱地笑了，仅带着一点点的嘲讽，然后说，“是啊，如果我早点发现这一点，一切就会变得更好一些，但当时我不知道。”

他伸出自己的手，仿佛自己两手空空，而Kieren心想也许曾经它们确实是空的，也许他并未隐瞒任何事。当然，他曾经这样以为，而这正是令人担忧的事情，他想起他的父亲在关Kieren禁闭时说出的那些愤怒惊恐的话，有些担心那或许是真的——他中了某人的魔咒，他不能看清事情的真相。这个想法让他开始心生警惕，让他转向Jem并且点头。

他回头看向Simon，当他开口时他被自己温和的语调吓了一跳，“Jem是对的，我只是需要清理一下我的思路，仔细思考一下。不过我们很快就会见面的。”

Simon点点头，但是他黯然的表情说明了一切，他不相信。Kieren在心中耸耸肩膀——Simon的怀疑不是他现在要解决的问题。现在，他要照顾的是他自己，而照顾他自己意味着把妹妹从沙发上带走，并取走他们放在过道的衣服，然后回家。照顾自己并不包括亲吻Simon的脸颊，但是Kieren还是这样做了，因为在这之后，他计划着睡上一周，而如果他留下这样一摊乱子，他很确定Simon会认为他们已经结束了，而这不是Kieren想要解决一切的方式。

-

因为这是一个可怕的世界，又或者也许是因为Overton先生对她们两个的憎恶之情不分上下，或者，宽容地说，实际上只是由于他不知道该怎么处理她们两个，第二天的时候，在Henry的审判——或者应该说是 _为了_ Henry，或者更应该说是在她自首后 _关于_ Henry而对Jem进行的审判结束后的第一个小组作业中，她被分到和Frankie Kirby一组。

Jem假设，由于Kieren，她大概是班级里少数几个不会激烈抗议和Frankie一起学习的活人，而在Rob被带走而Henry死亡后，她是班里仅剩的PDS（注：部分死亡综合征）学生，情况如此，然而她等待着Frankie提出反对，因为Jem杀了Henry，因为要不是法院盲目地偏向Jem，这个案件本应该定性为一场仇恨犯罪。见鬼，基于Frankie的所知的一切，Jem有可能原本同样计划着攻击她。法院的判决缺乏说服力。Jem不明白为什么老师没有保护Frankie免于她的伤害。她不会对她做什么，但是她不知道他如何得出这样的结论，而站在Frankie的立场上这让她感到不悦。

但是Frankie没有拒绝，她只是在课后走向Jem的座位时看起来有些小心翼翼，她说，“所以我想着我们应该一起完成研究部分，这样我们都能知道成果应该是什么样的，接下来我们就可以划分各自的写作部分。”

Jem点头，试着看起来既不杀气腾腾也不感到惊奇。除非处在生死存亡的关头，她并不擅长装作镇定自如，不过，无论如何她并不觉得Frankie Kirby有多么地了解她，能够读懂她的表情。

“听起来不错，”她说，“你想什么时候开始？”

“今天？”Frankie看起来有些不确定，有些紧张，因此Jem被她说话时语调中的尖锐吓了一跳，“我听说，你的社交生活和我一样丰富多彩，而且我不介意在周末之前完成所有的工作。”

“所以这样你就能够为自己大量的社交活动预留足够的时间？”Jem忍不住接口。

Frankie微微笑起来，而这与Jem预想的对话走向截然相反，她回答，“一点不错。放学后想不想去图书馆？”

-

第二天Kieren没有给Simon打电话，他想他并不需要感到愧疚，因为他从没有说什么时候会打电话，所以什么时候都不算晚。

这种自我安慰的话纯粹是胡说八道，Kieren近来一直在允许每一个人这样做，所以他认为现在也许该轮到他了。Simon同样没有打给他，这很好，因为如果Simon打了电话他会生气的，但是他这个事实给他带来了奇异的失落感。

 _这都是为了什么呢，傻瓜蛋？_ 他用Amy的声音想着，这一次这几乎让他感到安慰，感到她近在咫尺。

他不再对这件事做过多的思索，而是在Amy葬礼前夜之后第一次翻出了自己的素描本。他仍然在探索使用这双新的、触感有限的手的最佳方法。肌肉记忆似乎运作良好，这也意味着最近，每当他神游天外的时候他画出的作品要更好。

这在复制或者描绘现实生活的时候效果很好，但是当他试着画出记忆里的东西，或者添加一些含有隐喻的笔触时却陷入了困境。他的妈妈走进来时他正在厨房的桌子边画画，她在厨房移动的声响——准备晚餐，时不时念叨一些她听到的教区八卦，这些都让他感到安心——所以他没有离开。他给自己编了些像模像样的借口，练习着阴影，零碎的速写像拼贴画一样在纸面上疾速增加。

“看到你重新开始画画真好，Kieren亲爱的，”他的妈妈说，这让他的动作绊了一下，因为距离他为Amy的葬礼画玫瑰的时间并没有 _那么_ 长，但是他又想也许她是对的——这是他记忆里第一次，他实实在在地摸索着用自己现在的身体能够做些什么，而不是坚持依照他曾经了解的方式做事。他想知道这是不是她想说的。

当他的爸爸到家的时候他还在厨房，心不在焉地听着Steve告诉Sue他邀请了一个客人来吃晚餐，然后她开始责备他不提前告知，以至于她不知道应该准备几人份的食物。在他的爸爸开始支支吾吾地说话以转移注意力的时候，他猛地集中注意力，“好吧，这不是什么问题，”因为这只意味着一种可能发生的情况，Kieren心想，但是Steve所指的不可能是——

“反正Simon不会吃饭的，”他抬头看向作出解释的爸爸，因此他捕捉到了Steve瞥向他的那含着期待的眼神。一个姿态，Kieren心想。这是一个接纳，第二次机会，为了计划着把Kieren送到某种介乎于社会机构、未皈依者仓库和弗兰肯斯坦实验室之间的地方而作出的道歉，并且这很甜蜜，或者这本来应该是很甜蜜的，如果Kieren昨晚没有听到他所听到的内容的话。

有那么一瞬间，他想要告诉他的父母——这一定会终止Simon的晚餐邀请——但是他咽下了嘴边的话，为了某些同样阻止了他昨夜怒吼Simon的原因：他还没有准备决定他想要结束这段关系。如果他告诉他的父母Simon当时计划要做的事情，然后接着他和Simon找到了解决办法，他们真的会把Kieren送进精神病院的。

 _这说明了一些事实，_ 一个声音在他的脑袋里小声说着， _说明你已经想要与他和解了。这说明你也从来没有因为_ _Rick_ _有可能会杀你而责怪他。这太病态了，_ 那个声音喃喃说着，但是Kieren把它一巴掌拍开了。

“这很棒，爸爸，”他尝试着，露出一个虚弱的笑容。他低下头重新看着自己的素描本，然而他甚至不确定自己在做什么了。

-

“嗨！Jem！”Gary在他皮卡驾驶座一侧的窗户大声喊着。Jem和Frankie正在去图书馆的路上，直到这之前，她们之间都充斥着友好的沉默。Jem实在没有心情纠缠，但是她和Gary之间确实曾经有过一段什么，她觉得最起码自己应该对他做点什么，所以她举举手冷淡地挥了挥。“嘿，Gary。”

她马上意识到自己犯了一个错误，因为他把车速降下来让卡车缓慢爬行着，说道，“快上车，士兵。”他表现得仿佛Frankie根本就不在那儿，这让Jem为Frankie而大为恼怒，即使，她意识到，Frankie完全有可能更希望Gary对她毫无兴趣。

“不，谢谢，”Jem说，她仍然试图假装这可以是和一个正常的、理智的男朋友之间一场正常的、理智的相遇，他想要和她谈话，但是明白他在她那里不能够奢求更多的时间了。“我们要去学习了。”

“哦，得了吧，Jem，”他说，“这个腐烂的小东西可以自己学习，我有些话要对你说，”她再一次想起自己完全不是在和一个正常的、理智的人讲话，她正在和一个充满偏见、幻想破灭的前游击队士兵说话，他强行把她的哥哥拖拽到小镇的另一头，给他注射改变心智的药剂，然后迫使他待在有可能伤害其他人的地方，而自己却藏在阴影里围观那场毁灭。他想要驱使 _Jem_ 成为那个不得不射杀Kieren的人。她再也不想要想那件事。Gary从卡车的窗户里朝她伸出手，她畏缩了。

“看，这就是我想说的，Jem，”他说，他听起来几乎绝望而温柔，“我知道如果你和我谈谈，你就会明白一切是怎么发生的，你就不会从我身边躲开，你会 _明白_ 的。”

“哦，是的，”Jem在发现自己多么不愿意把对话拖延下去之前就怒气冲冲地回答道，“我会明白自己为什么会在你对着我撒谎的时候那么做，还是说你心里对明白这个词有别的解释？”

Gary稍微睁大了眼睛，她思索着是不是除了Kieren和Henry的手链之外，他在别的事情上也说谎了。她思索着他是不是在细细筛选所有她有可能知道的事情，挑出一件不致使其他秘密败露的事情。“我知道，我不应该撒谎，Jem，”他说道，一辆车在他们身后按响喇叭——Gary依旧让自己的卡车缓慢爬行，尾随着Jem和Frankie的步伐，而即使在这样一条安静的街道上，现在也有两辆车开在他后面。“我知道我不该那样做，我当时就知道了，”Gary急匆匆地说，“我只是不知道该对你说什么。当时我的脑袋不太清楚。你知道那是什么样的。”

某一部分的Jem——被吓呆了就出于害怕做出又蠢又坏的事情的那一部分的Jem——知道那是什么样子的，那一部分的Jem想要在现在就理解他、同情他。他知道那一部分的她，他对那记得清清楚楚，足够让他在说出祈求时把这一部分算计在内。另外，“你试图让我射杀自己的哥哥，Gary，”她低声怒喝。“你让无辜的人身处险境，你触犯了法律，你 _处心积虑_ ，只是为了让我不得不朝我的哥哥开枪。你知道这是无法挽回的，对吧？”

“Jem——”Gary再一次做出尝试，却被另一声鸣笛给打断了，而Jem现在没办法应对这个，她没办法，她 _再也不会_ ——

她转身背对Gary，重新看向自己也同样几乎忘记的同伴所处的位置。目睹一切的Frankie睁大的白色双眼写满了不安。她不知道Frankie在她的脸上看到了什么，但那一定是些非常糟糕的东西，因为Frankie伸出手充满保护欲地抱住了Jem的腰，就好像她们是老朋友一样，然后她居高临下地瞪着Gary说，“她不想和你说话，而且你堵着路了。”

从Frankie那冒出来的敌意显然是Gary不曾预料到的，并且Frankie看起来镇定自若、毫不怯弱，Jem甚至几乎感受不到Frankie手上的颤抖，鉴于她的手放在Jem的毛衣上，所以Jem很肯定其他人更无从知晓了。

“如果我是你的话，我说话的时候会更小心点的，丧尸。”最后他说道。Jem不太确定这个小小的戏剧性事件会向什么方向发展，但是接着Gary后面那辆车里的人从驾驶座上伸出窗外喊他快点往前开，所以Gary只能重新看向Jem说，“我们以后再谈。”

Jem颤抖着。这听起来像是一个威胁。

Frankie看着他，脸上带着纯粹的好奇问道，“发生了什么？”

Jem笑起来，但她的笑声听起来不对——声音微小又脆弱，而且一点也不勇敢。“你没有过什么糟糕的前任吗，Frankie？”

她想要开一个玩笑，但是Frankie并没有被逗笑，而是把脑袋歪向一边说，“从来没有交往过。”

 _她从来没有交往过，_ Jem心想。 _对了。因为她死了。_ Kieren不喜欢人们因为提起他的死亡就向他道歉，而他是Jem所能得到的最好的引导者，所以她决定现在也不这么做。

“好吧，现在你有大把的时间做糟糕的决定了，”她假装欢快地说道。这一定是一个足够明显的笑话，因为Frankie笑了起来。

“永恒的生命去做决定。”她附和道，她的脸上出现了酒窝，Jem忘记了，她觉得自从Frankie十四岁生日之后自己就不曾见过她的笑容——她们过去并不是真的朋友，在Frankie死之前，但是她们的关系也并非“真的不是朋友”。

在Henry的事情发生之后，Jem几乎不能想象Frankie现在能够信任她，但是她是Jem今天早上离开家之后见过的最友善的脸庞，这也是她说出这句话的唯一理由。“我们去图书馆快速搜索一下——找几本书然后回我家。我们可以听歌或者做点别的事情。现在我一点也不想在外面待着。”

Frankie犹豫了一下，这足以让Jem疯狂地想要撤回邀请——“其实我们也不一定非要这样！图书馆也很棒！”

然而Frankie停下了她，“我们可以做点其他女孩子的事情吗？涂指甲油，或者别的什么？我现在只和男孩子一块儿玩了，你知道的，自从我，嗯，回来以后，但是我——”

Frankie听起来就和Jem一样紧张，这令她感到宽慰。“好呀，当然，”Jem一边告诉她，一边绝望地试图想起自己除了的指甲油除了黑色以外还有没有其它颜色的。

-

过了一阵子Kieren找了个借口回到楼上，让自己在平静中惊恐着。大概十分钟以后他才挖出自己的手机给Simon打电话，问他他妈的在 _想_ 什么，难道Kieren没有说清楚他想要一些 _空间_ 吗？

也许有可能，Kieren一边翻着通讯录寻找Amy的平房的号码一边心想，因为Simon那个自命不凡的蠢货拒绝要一部手机，所以他其实完全没有说明白那是什么意思。他走得有点匆忙。Kieren不确定不用手机是不是什么的ULA的独门手段，试图远离网络——或者，既然现在Simon已经证明了自己并不是一个虔诚的战士，这其实是试图避开ULA的手段。无论如何，这让人很 _厌烦_ 。

实际上，Kieren无法不去想Simon这样做仅仅只是为了让别人厌烦。

他听心不在焉地着电话铃声，茫然间注意到家里的前门打开的声音。一定是Jem从学校回家了。Kieren不确定他是不是应该为了在今晚注定苦修一般的晚餐时间有盟友陪伴而感到欣慰，或者应该为多了一个目击者而悲伤。但是，这大概 _注定_ 要发生了，因为Simon没有接电话，这意味着要么他在躲避明知道是Kieren打来的电话，要么他已经在路上了。

“嗨，亲爱的，”Sue的声音传到楼上，“你晚餐会和我们一起吃吗？”

“妈——”Jem抗议道。有那么一秒钟Kieren怀疑这是不是与他有关，因为他所以Jem不希望自己带回家的任何什么朋友留下来。他本不应该这么想，但是Jem有时候很难理解，很难知道什么时候他人对她的想法会开始左右她。显然，Kieren这么想有失偏颇，因为Jem继续说道，“你知道Frankie不吃东西，”这实在是出乎意料。

“我们同样欢迎她下来和我们一起坐着，”Sue带着一丝丝威严说道，“总而言之，又不是说她会是唯一一个。Kier也会和我们一起坐着，还有你爸爸邀请了Simon和我们一起，所以等一会儿我们的房子会很热闹。”

“Simon？”Jem问。Kieren希望她不要冲动地说出什么，不过Frankie的声音在Jem有机会说出任何话之前插了进来。

“Simon？”她问道。“哦，我很高兴，我有许久没有和他好好说话了，自从——嗯，自从葬礼之后。”

“是啊，嗯，”Sue回答。“他和Kieren……走得很近。”

 _噢，非常隐晦，妈_ ，Kieren一边想着一边在心中翻了个小小的白眼。不过，她和Steve接纳Simon的态度仍然令他感到高兴，尤其是他们完全地理解Kieren和他的关系的实质——Kieren不太确定直到听说Rick的死讯之前，他们是不是真的了解他和Rick间的事情，不得不说，这也许是他自己没有 _告诉他们_ 的错，然而在当时，他们并不是一个特别热衷于谈心的家庭，这大概也是他们不曾询问的原因。

无论如何，那本可以是 _振奋人心_ 的，Kieren的父母似乎已经将他年长、不死的男朋友视作他们当中的一员，即使他们的接纳意味着让Kieren当下手足无措的高强度互动。他又一次拨打了电话，听着Jem和Frankie Kirby跺着楼梯进了Jem的房间。听起来她们似乎在讨论那场审判，然而说实话，Kieren心不在焉地做了条注释，以这些天来的情况判断，她们完全有可能上不过是讨论正在发生的事情罢了。

Simon没有接电话，Kieren没有留言而是挂断了电话，但是他一直等到了语音留言结束，电话里播放的仍然是Amy明亮、调皮的声音，告诉Kieren如果他愿意的话，她很欢迎他留言，然后她会考虑给他回电话。在那之后，就什么都没有了——他梦游般走下楼梯，主动要求帮妈妈摆餐桌。

这是他在过去几个月学会的小招数。如果他帮忙摆餐桌，他可以避免给自己摆上一副餐具，而她不会说什么。如果，反之，她摆餐具的话，她总是会给他摆上全套的餐具，在这之后，当他们坐好，她很有可能会填满他的盘子，出于无心之举或是固执己见，Kieren不太确定。当她这样做的时候，他总是不得不拨弄着食物，将它们切开，把小块推来推去。有一两次，他甚至已经把叉子举到嘴边才反应过来，这对每个刚好看着他的人而言都十分尴尬。所以最好能够完全避免这样的窘况。

有那么一瞬间，当Kieren依照着他的妈妈一直以来喜欢的方式、她在圣诞节晚餐之前演示给他看的哪种方式——他第一次看的时候当时肯定只有六岁——叠着餐巾的时候，而她在房间里片刻不停地走来走去，心不在焉地摆正各种物件时，当时他几乎要再一次告诉他了。有那么一段时间，向妈妈倾诉困扰他的事情让他感到问题已经解决了大半，但是Kieren不认为这一次情况依旧如此。

最终，Kieren保持沉默——事实上，非常地沉默，他没有意识到这存在着另一种解读方式，直到Sue说，“没事的，亲爱的，”她的脸上露出一个鼓励的微笑。“我知道上一次事情发展得不尽人意，但是这次Jem从学校带了那个不错的小姑娘来家里，然后你的爸爸会展示出他最好的举止，我保证。”

Kieren回以一个笑容，他知道自己看起来有些紧绷，有些勉强，但这是他所仅能做到的了。仍然，他表示同意的时候试着表现得自己疑虑已经全部消散，“当然，是啊，会很好的。”并希望这是真的。

几分钟后，门铃响了，Kieren喊着，“我去应门。”一个针对所有人的宣布，这样就没有人会跟着跑过去。他需要和Simon单独相处一会儿，他心想，问问 _他在想什么_ ，在这一切成为家庭事故之前。

他走到门口的时候几乎要被自己劝服得再次愤怒起来，然而当门被推开，露出了手里拿着一瓶酒，表情严肃，穿着一件宽大的、厚重的套头毛衣的Simon，他再也无法维持那样的心情。

Kieren视线下移，看向那瓶酒——实际上它看起来很不错，他带着一丝愧疚想着——然后抬眼对上Simon盯着他的眼睛。“打算灌醉我的父母以换取他们的宽大处理？”

“我只是想要友好地小酌一场。”Simon说，他的脸抽搐着挤出一个近似微笑的歪歪扭扭的表情。

“我觉得你严重高估了我父母的酒量，”Kieren说，即使他知道自己听起来很愚蠢，他就是忍不住这样，“就算有Jem帮忙。”

Simon的手指穿过头发，将它们从脸上梳开——这个动作有些古怪，看起来几乎是一个急躁的手势，但这不是Kieren之前在他身上看到过的动作。“老天爷，Kier，又不是说他们非得喝完这瓶酒。”

Kieren夸张的语调里带着一丝调笑。“为了晚餐的酒，下一步是什么？给我妈的花束？”

Simon向下看去，他喃喃自语着什么，听起来可疑地想是“我想过这个。”

“你这人可真是超乎常人地聪明，是不是？”Kieren问道，虽然这其实是个修辞性设问，他几乎确信自己反正会得到一个回答。“你所有关于如何做一个正常人的知识是不是都是从电影里学来的？”

Simon犹豫了一下，正要回答，紧接着阻止了自己，所以， _是的，这有点残忍，不是吗？_ Kieren在心中对自己说。尤其是，在进一步思考之后，这多少有可能正是事实。

Kieren往屋里扫了一眼确保没有家人在附近徘徊，然后他走出去来到门廊处的Simon身边，把门从身后关上。Simon看上去有点沮丧，这正是和Simon在一起的问题，不是吗？他走来走去，看上去正像是Kieren想要亲吻的那种人，以至于很轻易地就会将一个事实置之脑后，也就是，他是个迷人的极端分子和狂热的宗教信徒，像蛇一样过分迷人，因此对所有人包括他自己在内都过于危险。

Kieren稍微倾身，只有一点点，只有头发丝碰在一起，他用一只手握住一大把Simon宽松厚重的毛衣，然后用自己的嘴唇缓慢而懒散地捉住Simon的，一点也不像是Kieren的父母会随时出现，喊他们吃一顿他们任何时候都不可能吃得了的晚饭。

过了一会儿，Kieren拉回自己的身体，堪堪断开这个亲吻，他仍然站得很近，他微微转过脑袋使自己能够对着Simon的耳朵轻声说道，“不要以为这能能够让你顺利脱身，知道吗？我还在考虑。我保留稍后做出决定的权利。”

Kieren能感受到Simon的叹息，以及自己脸颊边他表示同意的无声的点头，和他感到的来自Simon空着的那只手带来的最微弱的压力一样坚定，那只不再紧攥酒瓶的手正方在他后背的下方，于是突然间，一切都变得亲密得令人无法忍受，在人人都可能看见的房屋前几乎显得有些露骨。

Kieren看向那只仍然靠着Simon的胸口自己虚握的手，然后他后退一步，拉着Simon往回走。“快来吧，”他说，“我们吃完饭要迟了。”

“等等——”Simon在进门前停住了脚步。“你爸妈。他们知道吗？”

Kieren嗤笑了一声。“你真的觉得，如果他们知道的话还会邀请你吗？”

“呃，不——我以为你过后就会告诉他们。我不确定那样的话他们是否会欢迎我。”

“好吧，我没有，”Kieren告诉他，他试图假装自己听起来并不像是做出了某种声明。“进来，Simon。”

-

Jem用了两分三十秒发现，Frankie Kirby是一个真正的重金属乐爱好者。这个时候她的妈妈朝楼梯上喊道，“Jemima！关了音乐下来吃饭！”

Jem看向梳妆台上的钟，是的，确实到点了。她向Frankie看去，Frankie又恢复了紧绷的状态，但是她的头发仍然狂野凌乱，不羁的卷发散落在脸庞周围，和她的虹膜一样苍白。“你不是非得留下来，你知道的，如果你不想的话。”

“我知道，”Frankie说，她听起来比她脸上的表情显得要更自信一些。“同样，如果你不想的话我不会留下的——妈妈在场的结果，我知道会发生什么。不过也可能会很有趣的。”

Jem哼了一声。“是啊，乐趣多多。你会在Kieren的节目里享受前排座位。而且，今天这一集一定会令你难忘。”

Frankie抬起两遍的眉毛，Jem心想她也许说得太多了，也许她的语气过于严苛，但是她只是问道，“所以，你的哥哥和Simon……”

Jem叹了口气。“他们是——我不知道他们现在是什么关系。但是我的爸妈绝对认为 _他们_ 知道，而且他们并不是完全错误。”这是她目前想说的全部了——Jem觉得，她喜欢Frankie，但是她并不完全了解她，并且，无论如何，这事与Kieren有关。Jem没有对随便什么询问的人大肆宣扬Kieren的事情的习惯。

“听起来十分具有戏剧性。”Frankie说完以后就先于Jem溜出了门外，然后她轻声小跑着下了楼梯，而Jem认为或许她今晚将为这场马戏做出的独家贡献，最起码，不会那么糟。

-

有那么一会儿，在Jem和Frankie下楼之后，Kieren的爸爸正在倒酒，而他的妈妈赞美Simon的好品味的时候，Kieren真的想着也许一切都会很好。Sue向Frankie和Jem询问她们的作业，Kieren没有问所有人当中，她们两个是怎么最后组成一个小组的，虽然他几乎没能成功阻止自己。在晚餐桌边最好要避开那些在他的妹妹过失杀人的罪名边缘徘徊的话题。

然而接下来，Steve发起了关于工作的奇闻趣谈作为全宇宙最明显不过的引子来提出询问，“所以，你做什么工作，Simon？或者，我猜应该说你 _以前_ 做什么。既然回馈社会计划（Give Back）现在快要完蛋了，你有什么想要回归的行业吗？我们希望既然所有这些公民身份的事情结束了，Kier能够重新尝试艺术学校，不是吗，Sue？”

“ _爸爸_ ，”Kieren低声说，但是他不介意，真的——老实说，这是一个不错的转移方法，而且这还是他的爸爸自己找来的借口，这就意味着他很有可能会主动因为这个而分神。

“Kieren很有才华。”Simon同意。而Kieren有那么几秒钟想着，鉴于Simon此观点仅有的参考依据是Kieren在他们共同的朋友精心策划的葬礼上所放入的作品，这有多么地怪异——这个男人是他带回家和自己的家庭见面（或者，更准确地说，他的爸爸拖回家以便能够进一步了解）的人，他对Kieren身上曾经长久以来用以定义自己的一部分知之甚少，这是多么地奇怪。

（Rick曾经带着一种甜蜜的着迷爱着他的作品，这意味他会拯救那些在课堂笔记边缘上以及纸篓里画在收据背面的涂鸦，将一堆揉皱的纸团展平，偷偷将它们带走并保存，而Kieren再也没有见到过那些涂鸦，直到Janet Macy将一个装满了涂鸦的鞋盒交给他。她在他们得知Rick的死讯几周后在Rick的床底下发现了那个鞋盒。

“最好还是不要让Bill发现它们，”她当时说。Kieren用麻木的手指接过纸盒，没有力气告诉她，他在意她丈夫的怒火的能力已经随着她的儿子一起消失了。然后她递过一张横线纸，上面用铅笔画着一副Rick的侧面像，画中的他看起来无所事事、神游天外，纸的背面看起来像是什么几何学的笔记，她问他，“我能留着这张吗？”

Kieren点头，用自己的手指握着她拿着纸张的手片刻。他保持着沉默，然后，三天之后他走进了那个洞穴，然后他没有回来。）

“我们一直都这么觉得，”Steve喜气洋洋地同意道，Kieren感激他的父母对他的作品这份简单的骄傲，他真的感激，但是他有预感这不足以能够将Steve从他的预设剧情上偏移，接着他的假设被证明是正确的，因为他的爸爸继续说道，“那么你呢？你有什么爱好，Simon？”

他的语气带着玩笑的成分，但很明显这不是一个随意的问题——Kieren有一种十分奇怪的感觉，桌子上放着的要么可能是他的手，或者其实是别的什么同样怪异且古老的东西。

“好吧，Steve，”Simon说着，然后他的声音消失了，就好像他不知道接下来该说什么。Kieren几乎能够想象出他在做什么糟糕透顶的事情，也许打算把他在回馈社会计划时用在Kieren身上相同的那一套再用一次——卷起袖子，展示自己的伤疤，然后以平稳低沉、实事求是、满腹心事的声音说， _好吧，_ _Steve_ _，在我成年生活的大部分时间里，我是一个静脉注射药物成瘾者，直到我死于用药过量。在那之后，我一直在寻找给我第二人生意义的东西，并且我大概在你有可能是救世主的大儿子身上找到了它。_

这个想法是如此地诡异却又生动，以至于当Simon说出一个十分无辜的答案时他几乎要如释重负地大声叹气。“我死前的人生有点茫然，事实上。我想不论我接下来做什么——我有些打算，当然不是什么具体的打算——这都会是个全新的开始。”

Kieren松了口气，然而他的父亲看起来像是打算压榨出更多答案，他似乎对这个回答不甚满意，但是这时Frankie插话了。

“所以基本上你和我们处境相同，”她说，“试着搞清楚接下来会发生什么。”

她说话的时候听起来有点怯生生的，带着全然的天真，Kieren好奇她是否知道自己介入了一场多么紧张的对话中。Simon似乎乐于让她打破剑拔弩张的气氛。他对她露出的微笑与他每次看向Kieren或任何与Kieren分享DNA的人时脸上展露出的紧绷表情相比而言要轻松得多。他说，“我猜是的。很奇怪，不是吗？又一次落入某种青春期状态中。不过，这对于我们这类人而言肯定是很普遍的。也许Frankie，此时你又一次处在这种不确定中，其实是幸运的。”

他说话的时候语调里毫无疑问地充斥着那种说教式的、催眠的语气，那种Kieren痛恨的语气，他更恨自己甚至有些被吸引。他在桌子底下踢了Simon一脚，Simon抬起了一边眉毛。

Frankie似乎没有注意到他们的互动。“是啊，大概吧，”她有点怀疑地说，“但是，难道不我又一次不知道自己该干什么，可以说是双倍的不幸吗？”

Kieren的爸妈都皱着眉头看着Frankie，Jem也是，Kieren想要转移话题，他真的想，但是他无法不去思考Frankie说的话如何精确地适用于他，以及她，以及Simon，他是如何陷入他们两个之间，以及这个话题如何难以平息，因为关于他们在第二次人生中到底要做什么这个问题不存在一个简单的回答，或者，甚至这个世界上是否有什么地方欢迎他们在那里度过他们的第二次人生。

“所以！”Jem欢快地说，“谁想要吃甜点？”

-

晚餐之后，Simon主动帮忙Sue清理餐具，Kieren嘟囔着说Simon在拍马屁，不过还是跟着他们。Steve带着新的DVD回到了小房间，而Jem和Frankie到楼上收Frankie的书，然后Jem送Frankie出门。“我本来想要留下来多做一点作业的，”Frankie带着些许歉意说。“真的学习，我是说。不是说我们分心举办的派对不好玩，但是我的家人会开始担心我消失到哪里去了。”

好玩。那确实是，而这不是Jem曾经预想到的。突然间，她需要知道为什么。她催着Frankie走到前门，然后跟着她到房前的门廊，她关上了身后的门然后问，“你为什么对我这么好？”

Franlie没有假装她听不懂这个问题，这让Jem很感激。“你的意思是因为Henry？”她问。

“是啊。因为他曾经是你的朋友，因为我……”

“因为你朝他开枪了。”

“是。”Jem已经下定决心要在这件事上说真话，而她并不打算现在违背这个决定，虽然她更希望消失在门廊的地板上，而不是面对Frankie直率的、珍珠色的双眼。她告诉自己抬头直视Frankie的眼睛。

“事情是，”Frankie说，“审判的时候我在场，”Jem并不知道这个，这让她很惊讶，虽然也许她不应该不知道。她当时坐在法庭上，她的律师在她的身边，而Kieren和她的妈妈以及爸爸在她的身后，Henry的妈妈在另一侧坐着，她并没有注意其他更多的了。“我听到了你说的，你说你以为他是狂暴的丧尸，你说你做噩梦，以及在走廊看到Rob吓到了你，我知道那是真的，因为事情发生的时候我在那里，我看到他们如何把你推到走廊上，而你没有伤害他，你甚至不想靠近他。我能看出来你当时很害怕。”

Jem点头。她当时是害怕的。一部分害怕的她想要悄悄走进那条走廊除掉那个威胁，这样她就再也不会害怕了，但是另一部分的她记得Rob是那个孩子，当他们都还才八岁并距离现在身处的噩梦还有一百万米远的时候Rob曾经笑得太厉害，他鼻子里喷出来的牛奶弄脏了一个经过的女老师的衬衫，她记得看着他的父母在他的葬礼上哭泣，记得上一周Frankie递给他一个小纸条，他偷笑得太过明显以至于老师不得不让他离开教室，而不论他在走廊上摇摇晃晃地走向她的样子多么可怕，Jem不想做任何伤害那个男孩的事情。她唯一能想的就是，她不想在手上染上任何的鲜血——她不想死，但是她不能再伤害任何人了。然后，她杀了Henry。

她不知道Frankie在她的脸上看到了什么，但一定是因为她看到了什么，因为Frankie点头。

“我们中的每一个都不是无辜的，”她说，“我做了一些事——自从我——我再次成为人类之后，我做了一些不应该做的事情，然后有那么些人知道那件事，仍然对我很好。而且你并不是故意的，不是吗？”

“我不是，”Jem同意，“我多希望我没有那样做。”

“瞧，”Frankie继续说着，她的脸上有一个奇怪的笑容，“我了解Henry。我了解他看你的那种方式。我认为他一定会原谅你，他一直都知道你是好心的。我认为他会很高兴，有我在这里替他做这一切。”

而这，这对Jem而言太过了——她朝前冲过去用自己的双臂拥抱住Frankie，一只手绕过一边的胳膊，另一只手穿过她的手臂，像是一只章鱼，在他们小时候Kieren会这样说。Frankie没有立马做出反应，但是Jem可能哭了一点点，所以她不能把自己拉开，否则Frankie会看到的，因此她继续抱着。

过了一会儿，Frankie的手臂犹豫地举起回抱她，接着，是一个试探性的、尴尬的但是结实的拥抱。那感觉有点不熟练，并且，不久后变得有一点慌乱。Jem好奇已经有多久没有人拥抱过她。

最终当Frankie起身，Frankie的眼睛周围是一圈模糊的黑乎乎的眼泪，但是她只是说，“所以你有我的电话号码，是吧？什么时候你想和我见面一起完成作业的时候发短信给我。”然后她转身离开了。

-

Jem送Frankie出门回到屋里时，Kieren和Simon刚收完餐具。Kieren以为她会冲上楼去把音乐调回最大的音量，但是她只是走到起居室就停下，在电视机前的Steve身边坐了下来。这没什么好奇怪的，也绝不是什么前所未有的事情，不过这足以让Kieren开始有点担心了。

他在心里默默记着一旦Simon回去了要问问她和Frankie Kirby之间发生了什么。他很确定刚才一定发生了些事情。在他看来，根据那一次他们的谈话，Frankie是个好孩子，但她也有一个无懈可击的理由可以对Jem发火，而即使没有她的添砖加瓦Jem也已经经历了足够多的烦心事了。

但是Kieren一次只能解决一个问题，所以他把这件事暂时搁置一旁，在递过最后一个需要擦干的盘子时对Simon笑着。“这里，给你。都做完了了。你已经在一顿没有进食的晚餐上充分展现了你的感激之情。”

“Kieren，”Simon警告一般小声说着，向身后的厨房瞟了一眼确保Sue没有听见。

过了一会儿，当Simon悄悄走到餐厅Sue的听力范围之外的安全区的时候， Sue似乎很不舍得看到Simon离开，她要求他保证自己很快会再次拜访。Kieren的爸爸没有那么多愁善感，但是他确实暂停了电影，起身，在Simon离开之前和他握手，这对于他来说已经是意义非凡了。

Jem只是胡乱地挥了挥手，但那当中没有任何敌对之意，Kieren怀疑这大概是因为他已经坦白了。对她而言，相比于她原则上就错信了Simon，他确实有值得她怀疑的事情这个解释要合理得多了。

Kieren把他拖到门边，把他们身后的门关上，然后说：“看来你现在已经得到了他们的全票认可。”他们又一次重新站在了门廊上，除了现在天已经暗下了之外，这几乎就像是今晚所有的事情都还未发生过。

“这——这挺好的。”Simon说，但是他听起来对此不太确定。

Kieren质疑地看着他，于是Simon小心翼翼地说：“我很高兴，真的，但是我得到了你的认可吗？这才是最重要的，Kier。”

Kieren觉得这有点像是作弊——他本应该有时间仔细思考这件事，有时间去想明白他想要说什么，而他还来得及这么做。他还来得及制定一个计划。

“事情是，Simon，”他听见自己回答，“是我并不真的了解你，不是吗？我想要了解你，但是现在我真的不了解你。这就是为什么我总是对你失去防备，为什么我总是基于假设对你做出期望，而这个假设和现实相差甚远，对不对？”这个问题对于当下戏剧化的荒谬场景来说近乎有些过于理智了，所以Kieren补充道，“而且，没有想到自己亲吻的人会想要杀了你，这不是什么奇怪的事，不是吗？所以我因为这件事表现得有点，你知道，烦躁，也并不是 _那么_ 奇怪。即使之前已经发生的那些事情本应该让我对此有所准备的。”

Simon笑起来，小小的、严肃的、像是被呛到的笑，而且他看起来是如此的卑微和 _歉疚_ 以至于Kieren为他而感到揪心。

“我 _确实_ 喜欢你，”他有点走投无路地说，他不确定自己是想要继续捅刀子还是说点什么来抹掉Simon脸上的那个表情。“我只是还不了解你。不过我们可以解决这个问题的，对吧？不管怎么说，如果你想的话。”

“我想。”Simon告诉他，他又露出那个模样，那种强烈的、积蓄已久的紧张。这让Kieren既兴奋又害怕，而且他忍不住想要看到更多。“我真的想，Kieren。你只需要告诉我该做什么。”

“我们先——我们先放慢点，好吗？”Kieren同样并不十分确定这类事情应该怎么做，他之前从未尝试过如何拥有一段健康的、成熟的、公开的关系。“向我保证再也不会——再也不会有 _那种_ 事情发生了，然后让我们再试一次？”Kieren眯着眼抬头看向走廊的灯，他承认道，“我不知道，Simon。我不知道该怎么做。但我知道我确实想试一试。”

“我也是。”Simon说，他的声音沙哑，而且是的，基本上Kieren必然会在他离开之前亲吻他，不是吗？可以说他几乎从未有过不这么做的可能性。Kieren的两只手捧着他线条强硬的下巴，最长的手指指尖贴着他耳后的凹陷。

Simon那里的皮肤松垮地附着在骨头上，每当Kieren这样做的时候他都感到Simon是脆弱的，Kieren感到——Simon是平凡的，是真实的，是会犯错误的，就像Kieren他自己以及其他任何他曾经爱着的人一样：Kieren不知道有什么更好的方法能告诉他，除了嘴唇相契合，脚尖对着脚尖，而Kieren的爸爸和妹妹正在那薄薄窗玻璃以及更薄的窗帘之后，与他们相隔不过咫尺。

他移开自己的脑袋，双手仍然停留在Simon的脸上，接着Simon点头，退后，走下一级台阶，Kieren的手落回自己的身边。Simon说：“我明天会打电话给你——还是说我应该等你打给我？我可以的。我可以等。”

他又走下一级台阶，快要走到草坪上了。

“不用——不用，那样就很好，”Kieren结结巴巴地对他说，带着过分的认真，“你可以打给我。”然后Simon露出了抑制不住的笑容。

“我会的。”于是就是这样了。这就是今晚所发生的事情。Simon转身向平房的方向走去，而Kieren在最高的台阶上坐下，看着他离开。

-

Jem在大约七分钟后找到他。她知道那不是很长的一段时间，但是对于Kieren允许自己和其他男孩纠结的时间而言已经足够长了。她走到门廊在他身边坐下。

“所以，你又接受他了？”

Kieren对她歪着嘴笑着。“实话实说，我甚至不太确定我是不是真的打算让他离开。”

他说得好像这是一个笑话，但这是一个他视作事实的笑话，并且也许是一个他对其中的事实感到并不快乐的笑话。

“好吧，如果真的是那样的话你很勇敢。”Jem告诉他。

“真的吗？”他问她，她不知道他是在对她发脾气还是对自己，但不管是哪一个，她都不喜欢。

“是的，”她对他暴躁地说，“只要你能坚持留下来面对后果。”现在是她在发脾气了，这很刺耳，但这些天里，Jem的世界里似乎充满了各种结果，而她难以忍受他再次成为那些结果中的一个的想法。

不过，显然他并不在意她的尖刻，因为他沿着台阶朝她挪近，然后用一只手揽过她的肩膀。“我哪里也不会去的，Jem，”他说。“我记得我早就已经告诉你了。”

他确实说了，但是Jem可以忍受再多听几次的。最开始的时候，她也从没有想过他会离开。“你最好是不走了。”她嘟囔着，在他的胳膊下把自己凑得更近了。

“你还好吗？”他轻声问道，嘴唇在她的头发上摩挲。“和Frankie相处得——？”

“Frankie很棒。”她喃喃说着。

“嗯，那，这很好。”Jem可以听到Kieren声音中的笑意。“我很高兴你在学校交到了朋友。”

“噢，滚开。”Jem说，但她心里并不是这样想的，而随意地朝Kieren的胸口推一把完全不代表着要让他离开去往任何的地方。她心想她是多么地幸运，他足够了解她所以知道这一点，因为他没有离开，取而代之的是，他的另一只手也揽住了她，然后他一直抱着她。

（完）


End file.
